Whammys Camping : Whammys Road Trip
by XxBloodyRosaryxX
Summary: After Matt, Mello, Near, and BB's little adventure, Watari decides to go camping. Tents, fires, the whole nine yards. Not to mention the interesting things our little shinigami boy may have. Sequel to Whammys Road Trip!
1. Chapter 1

_As promised, my sequel._

_Hope you like it._

_BB – 17_

_Mello – 18_

_Near – 15_

_Matt – 19_

_L- 25_

_Watari- 53 ( BB- "DAMN TALK BOUT OLD.")_

(Watari's P.o.v)

"I HAVE TO PISS!" a 17 year old BB screamed.

"Again with the peeing! Man, it's even worse now that you're older." Mello, being his 18 year old self, said to BB.

"Shut up, I have to goooo badly, it's not fair!" BB exclaimed.

"Ther is NO bathrooms near by, hold it, you're being bothersome." L said.

"This is what we had to deal with." Near said.

'Shut up you white haired fuck, god damn, LOOK it's a beautiful bush, I think I shall piss on it. It deserves my pee all over it's leafy- ness." BB said.

I pulled the car over and he opened the back door to our van we bought.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" BB screamed running back five minutes later.

"DRIIIVE OLD MAN DRIIVE!" BB yelled, jumping on Near.

I looked out the window to see an old man chasing after the car, axe in one hand, beer in the other.

Really, BB.

Damn child, suppose to be a genius.

UGH!

**I'm sorry it's so short, the next will be longer.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of Fanfiction, I am here to tell you that I didn't die, and my computer was down and I was lazy and a lot of other things kept me busy.**

**I want to that all reviewers and…that's all I really have to say on this subject.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and yes, yes, I own nothing in this, but the plot. Yeah, the plot all belongs to MAMA!**

**-Watari's View-**

We got away from the 'psycho-path hobo', as BB called him.

According to Beyond, his name was Jedaiah Mariton.

Strange name…..

"Can we turn on the radio?" Matt asked.

"Yeah!" Near chimed in.

I heard BB giggle.

"I gotta song."

Oh dear lord child…..please be something that won't make L disappointed…..please don't let it be something that'll give me a heart attack…..oh please, please, _please!_

Of course, my pleading didn't stop Trannylicious from coming on.

"Beyond Birthday….every time you listen to this foul music…I die a little…" I said.

'_They make me scream they make me moan, I'm simply sexy head to toe, Trannylicious, what a tease, all my bitches on their knees, my look is hot my ass is tight, you wish you could fuck this every nigh….'_

"And know my liver failed." I murmured to myself, tightening my fingers around the steering wheel.

"All right, wanna hear a better song!" Mello asked.

Well, at least 'Never Back Down' by Eminem and Pink is a little better. We ignore the cussing.

"Ewwww rap, it needs to be thrown away just like candy wrappers after L sucked them off." BB said, giggling at the end.

"BB no it doesn- woah, woah, was that a sexual innuendo?" Matt asked, looks of disbelief flickered in his eyes.

I heard 'yes' from BB and Mello, but no from the rest, including me.

"Are we there yet?" Near complained.

"Yes, we're gonna shove you outta the car now." BB said, scrolling through his songs on his Ipod.

"Ugh! You said the exact same word last time!" He whined in response.

"Ugh! So did you!" BB mocked.

"Children, please, shut up!" L said politely, sorta.

"Shut up, Strip Tease by Danity Kane is coming on!" BB whisper yelled.

"You worry me, my young grasshopper." Mello said, putting a hand on BB's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I worry for your health when you touch me." BB said, his red orbs flashing dangerously.

Mello's hand flew off.

"BB, have you been skipping your daily appointments?" L asked.

"NO! Yes…..yes I have….I really don't like the fact that she is suggesting aroma therapy…it's strange." He said.

"So, maybe you should try it." I said.

"Are you trying to get me to have a heart-to-heart conversation? Like, bonding with me or something?" he asked.

"Attempting to at least." I said.

"You're failing…" he stated.

"Yeah, I know, it was worth a try. Oh. We're here. Come ,come children!" I said, parking and getting out.

We all looked around the area we rented for the next week.

It was beautiful.

Our area was a huge grassy area ahead of us.

Beyond that were trees galore.

Down a hill to the right was a creek with huge rocks, and about a mile away was a big waterfall.

We rented this little house thing to sleep in and what not.

It had 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

We shall make do.

"OH, trees, water, rocks, waterfall, and a hill? Watari I LOVE YOU!" BB screamed. He high tailed it to the car, changed into red swim trunks.

"BB you have to hel-!"L screamed after but I cut him off.

"He'll get tired, then, I'll sneak Nyquil into his tea, which I'll force him to drink, and make him go to bed at eight. I will then wake him up at seven tomorrow and make him help with breakfast, and we'll repeat that until the end of this little…erm…_adventure._" I said, imagining it all.

L sighed as he imagined his version.

"MATT, MELLO, NEAR, COME ON!" BB screamed.

Rolling down the hill for the tenth time.

"Can we?" was chorused throughout them.

I sighed and nodded, reluctantly.

"I'll give them this, they're finally getting along." L said.

"Yes, yes we should give them this, just this once." I said, sighing.

XoXo

**I honestly can't write more.**

**Have to go make dinner.**

**Read and review.**

**Oh, and, Happy Valentine's Day to all!**

**~ED13**


End file.
